


Summer Weddings

by alphabetloop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Animation, F/M, Fanart, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetloop/pseuds/alphabetloop
Summary: My gift for the 2020 Wintersend. An alternate ending where Theon and Sansa get married and rule the North together :) I hope you like it!
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Wintersend 2020 & 2021





	Summer Weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partialconstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialconstellations/gifts).



I apologise for the terrible image quality :(( I will post a better version on Tumblr 


End file.
